Más que ego
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para retos a la carta. 7 pecados capitales. Edo/Manjoume. Si ya de por si la homosexualidad es considerada un pecado a los ojos del mundo, ¿qué más importa romper el resto de los tabúes impuestos por la sociedad? Post-series.
1. Más que ego, envidia

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>4. Envidia

* * *

><p><em>Es una agradable coincidencia.<em> Las palabras de Edo atraviesan el aire, con su habitual tono cortés y satisfecho de sí mismo, luce una sonrisa en los labios y una copa en la mano derecha, como si brindara por el mismo momento. Manjoume advierte cierta diversión en sus palabras, pero alza su copa en lugar de enfurecerse, están rodeados de muchas personas —es una fiesta de gala, una ocasión importante— y, pese a todo, sabe que la coincidencia de encontrarse podría tornarse agradable si se lo proponen.

—Excelente duelo el de la semana pasada —acota una de las mujeres al lado de Phoenix, mirando de soslayo al hombre, como si buscara de esta manera su atención—. Parecía imposible la recuperación y sin embargo dos cartas boca abajo lograron salvarlo. Se diría que es usted un genio.

Edo responde con alguna cosa vaga y trivial que apenas y resuena en los oídos de Manjoume. Es factible debido a su pequeño período de tiempo en las Ligas Profesionales que nadie lo trate como a Edo, pero algo en su interior, esa parte de él que a pesar de haber madurado sigue existiendo, no puede evitar explotar en celos. No celos de la mujer que le hace ojitos al campeón duelista, semejante tontería jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza; pero sí celos... Esa envidia natural que suele corroerlo cuando alguien tiene más que él, como Amon Garam lo tuvo en su momento.

—Heh, ¿te has puesto celoso? —unas cuantas horas más tarde ambos salen del lujoso salón, cuyo candelabro lanza sus últimas luces mortecinas al piso de mármol. Edo tiene los brazos cruzados frente a su limosina y escruta con la mirada a Manjoume, quien apenas y ha abierto la boca en lo que va de la noche.

—Como si pudiera —niega él, lanzando un bufido al aire antes de seguirlo dentro del automóvil—. ¿Darme a mí, Manjoume Jun, celos una mujer? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea? Tienes el ego demasiado grande.

—Lo mismo digo —Edo le da instrucciones a su chofer para dirigirse al hotel que lo ha acogido siempre que está de gira por América y aunque el conductor advierte cierta conducta extraña en llevarlos a ambos al mismo lugar, prefiere no darse por enterado mientras empieza la marcha—. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen en el Purgatorio a los envidiosos? Les cosen los ojos.

—Pues me gustaría que lo hicieran —replica el menor de los Manjoume, desafiante como siempre lo ha sido, sin apartar sus orbes grises de las azules del otro, que de pronto parecen tan cercanas que casi podría ver dentro de su alma—. Al menos así no tendría que soportarte, ni mucho menos verte.

Edo hace que parezca un accidente la súbita oscuridad que envuelve los asientos traseros al apagar él la luz. Parece simular el purgatorio de Dante, donde todo está oscuro para los envidiosos, complaciendo así el deseo de su amante.

—¿Mejor así? —su voz resuena como un eco en la oscuridad, peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Antes de que Manjoume pueda responder sus labios son sellados por los del otro y la agradable coincidencia se convierte en pasión, tras varios meses sin verse.


	2. Más que ego, pereza

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>7. Pereza

* * *

><p>Paladea con gusto la taza de té entre sus manos, mientras transcurre de uno de esos extraños días libres en su agenda. Supone que su secretaria predispone de vez en cuando uno en el calendario, de modo que no termine exhausto; no le molesta, pero tampoco es motivo de verdadera celebración, pues cuando Edo no tiene nada en lo cual ocuparse, su mundo se vuelve monótono.<p>

Cualquiera podría pensar que esos descansos le van de maravilla, mientras se lo ve sentado en sus lujosos sillones, tomando té importado mientras mira un duelo; sin embargo, nadie podría estar más errado. Si no está en constante movimiento, si no forza su cuerpo hasta los límites, Edo se vuelve perezoso, aletargado por los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre, tan inútil que nisiquiera puede cambiar de canal.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —su asistente siempre está a su lado, vigilando cada una de sus necesidades y al conocerlo tan bien no le pasa inadvertido el gesto contrariado en sus labios, como si quisiera expresar cuánto odia esos días libres.

—Sí, gracias —responde serenamente el otro, fijando su vista en el televisor como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Sólo estaba pensando...

La mujer está a punto de abrir los labios para disuadir los dolorosos recuerdos de la muerte de su padre, cuando se da cuenta de algo en el monitor. Una silueta toda infundada en color negro parece tener un apasionante duelo en las ligas profesionales, ha convocado a tres dragones y, pese a que sus puntos de vida son bajos, empieza a remontar milagrosamente. Es Manjoume Jun, a quien anteriormente conoció mientras asistía a Edo y quién, gracias a él, saltó a las Ligas Profesionales.

No quiere parecer demasiado indiscreta y aunque el semblante de su jefe sigue siendo lánguido, casi carente de toda vida, puede notar cierta chispa en sus ojos azules, esos que muchos han catalogado como arrogantes, demasiado satisfechos de sí mismos.

—Edo, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? —claramente se refiere a que debería de buscarlo si tanto le atrae su duelo, si tanto desea combatirlo después de tantos años sin enfrentarse, poco se imagina que la pregunta toma otro significado para el ojiazul.

—Ya vendrá —todavía parece apático y la mujer apenas puede precisar si sigue pensando en su padre o si son otros los pensamientos que mantienen nublados sus ojos—. Y cuando venga tendrá lo que merece.

Dicho lo último, Phoenix se recarga en el sillón y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios con cierto toque de malicia. Si le dan algo qué hacer lo cumple, de otro modo cae en la pereza extrema. Y, sin duda, cuando Manjoume se atreva a aparecer, tendrá mucho de lo cual ocuparse.


	3. Más que ego, lujuria

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>3. Lujuria

* * *

><p>Una vez su educación en Duel Academia comenzó a tocar su fin, Manjoume visualizó muchas cosas tras sus ojos cerrados, en el duermevela apacible de las últimas noches: El futuro que tanto temió y esperó en las ligas profesionales, batiéndose un día sí y otro también, sin descanso pero gustoso; su próxima residencia, los interminables viajes, lo que diría su familia y también... Si vale la pena recordarlo aún en esos momentos, qué sería de su relación con sus amigos y en especial, su relación con Asuka.<p>

¿Quién iba a decirle que todas las perspectivas que cruzaron bajo sus párpados, como estrellas fugaces, terminarían tornándose completamente diferentes? Las Ligas Profesionales son casi como se las imaginaba y en realidad está conforme con su trabajo, lo disfruta como nunca antes. Pero en el resto de sus propósitos y pensamientos, el cambio es radical.

—Eres demasiado analítico —le dice alguien y por un momento pretende engañarse diciéndose a sí mismo que le habla su atormentada conciencia. Por supuesto, esto no tiene ningún fundamento, pues nunca su conciencia ha tenido la voz de Edo, ni mucho menos le hablaría agitada, como una noche de tormenta.

—Y tú nunca piensas en las consecuencias —acota él, hablándole a la oscuridad, una silueta recortada contra la luz que proviene de la luna, tenue al ser impedida por sendas cortinas de color plateado.

¿En qué estaba pensando...? Por un momento se distrajo con la situación, los ojos azules fijos en él y las manos, bueno... Las manos nisiquiera podía localizarlas, tan rápidas y expertas eran. Oh, sí, estaba pensando en lo irónico de su situación. Sus amigos y Asuka fueron pensamientos recurrentes hasta el día de graduación y quizás un poco más y uno no puede desligarse del otro, porque cuando ellos se enteraron, cuando él mismo se enteró, Asuka dejó de existir de esa manera para él.

¿Y quién iba a decir, además de todo, que él terminaría en la cama de alguien? Y, ¿quién iba a decir...? _Edo Phoenix_.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, se sacudió como si un terremoto azotara los cimientos de su amistad, pero dejando siempre sobrevivientes. Todos se enteraron, Juudai —pese a estar de viaje—, Sho, Ryo, Fubuki... Y ahí fue donde la concepción del futuro con sus amigos se partió para crear un nuevo camino, no por eso menos fuerte —sus lazos eran inquebrantables— pero sí ligeramente diferente. Además, también fue ahí donde se rompió definitivamente el futuro, su futuro visualizado con Asuka.

Y sigue siendo ahí donde reside la ironía. ¿Quién lo iba a decir...? Su familia no, por supuesto —no, después del escándalo que armaron antes de aceptarlo.

—Deja de pensar —la voz de Edo parece ligeramente enfadada, pero esconde cierto deje de diversión, como si su distracción le dotara de armas para disfrutar aún más el momento—. Deja de pensar o ya verás...

Había oído rumores de Ryo y Edo cuando regresaron del Mundo Oscuro, pero nunca creyó que tales fantasías se volverían realidad en su propia carne. Sí, quién lo iba a decir. ¿Quién lo iba a adivinar? Pues a pesar de ser menor que él por un año, lo tiene tan subyugado como su orgullo lo permite —y tiene que admitir, pese a todo, que cuando Edo se propone doblegarlo, poco puede hacer su orgullo ante sus hábiles manos.


	4. Más que ego, ira

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>1. Ira

* * *

><p>Manjoume siempre ha tenido un carácter bastante explosivo, pues bastan nimiedades para hacerlo enfadar. Algún duelo fallido, un resultado inesperado, incluso una noche de insomnio... Todo aquello puede ponerlo de un humor de perros y, pese a que está consciente del asunto —lo supo incluso antes de que llegaran a estar juntos—, a Edo poco le intimida el ceño fruncido del hombre y las palabras malsonantes que puede llegar a utilizar si se lo propone.<p>

Así pues, esa noche, ignora olímpicamente sus gruñidos y groserías mientras pasa página tras página de un libro que le han regalado y que, para ser sincero, no le gusta demasiado. En realidad apenas y entiende lo que está leyendo, repasa varias veces la misma frase sin entenderla... ¡Es que es tan extraño! Sí, han compartido muchas veces ese lecho de sábanas azules, así que mucho pudor no debería de quedarle. No obstante, se siente algo incómodo, porque Manjoume sigue gruñendo, porque no sabe —del todo— el por qué no le apetece dormir, como a la gente normal, pese a estar cansado.

—Apaga la maldita luz —por más que cierra los ojos y trata de concentrase en el vacío, Jun no puede conciliar el sueño, que parece escaparse de la luz que emana de la lámpara de noche de Edo.

Edo le mira de soslayo, con una expresión casi indescifrable en su rostro, que en esos momentos parece una máscara. Podría usar la excusa de que está leyendo para evitar apagar la luz, pero tampoco es un niño de cinco años, asustado y llorando por la muerte de su padre. Así pues, cuando el joven de ojos grises vuelve a exigir que se apague la luz y le arranca el pequeño ejemplar de las manos para evitar cualquier contrariedad, él no puede hacer otra cosa más que ceder.

El estigma que ha dejado su padre remite con los años, casi es invisible cuando está en duelo, la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas y la mente concentrada en estrategias, pero no puede vencer a las pesadillas, no completamente... Y no piensa hacérselo entender al otro, no cuando las ocasiones en que duermen juntos son escasas, no cuando no tiene ningún sentido abrir la herida una vez más...

Apaga la luz con un ligero click y la habitación queda a oscuras, pero él no se recuesta.

A su lado, Manjoume le da la espalda y cierra los ojos, todavía bufando levemente. Podría parecer dormido y satisfecho para cualquiera que lo viera en esos momentos, como un desvergonzado ajeno a la persona a su lado; sin embargo, en realidad está atento. Y aunque la luz está apagada y muy de vez en cuando pierde sus pensamientos en un duermevela apacible, no se digna a descansar hasta que Edo también se acuesta también.

Si no fuera porque no es muy bueno en esos temas... _Quizás_ podrían hablar del Sr. Phoenix.


	5. Más que ego, orgullo

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>6. Orgullo

* * *

><p>Se dice que la verdad siempre termina saliendo a la luz, sea ésta o no beneficiosa para las personas; así que por este causa-efecto, su pequeño secreto ha sido descubierto. Y por el orgullo inmenso que ambos alojan en sus pechos, como una llama siempre ardiente y encendida cuando se trata de su propia humillación, han decidido combatir. Se lanzan miradas desafiantes desde los extremos de la arena de duelo, a su alrededor miles de voces vitorean y abuchean a la par que lanzan gritos. Nadie tiene derecho a decir, a murmurar quién es el más débil de los dos o quién es el más afeminado, dadas sus condiciones. Sin embargo, la gente es cruel y lo peor de todo es que ellos han decidido seguirles la corriente y presas de ese pecado capital, como una simple bobería de niños, han declarado un todo o nada en ese duelo. O al menos así se lo han hecho saber a sus agentes. A la prensa, al público, a todo mundo...<p>

—¿Recuerdas que la última vez te vencí, Phoenix? —Manjoume roba cinco cartas y las mira atentamente, como si en ellas se dibujara claramente su destino. En realidad no le habrían importado para nada las habladurías de la gente si éstas no lo denigraran de tal manera, sumado a eso que Edo es menor por un año... No, simplemente su ego no puede soportarlo.

—También recuerdo que la última vez era _anata_ y no _omae_ —Edo no pierde compostura y mientras admira sus primeras cinco cartas, suelta dicha cosa como si fuera algo tan trivial como el clima. Por supuesto, se refiere al tiempo en el cual Manjoume trabajó para él, en donde siendo su jefe le llamaba de otra manera, olvidándose del orgullo que en esos momentos llenaba sus ojos grises.

Manjoume no muestra ningún signo aparente de recordar dicha etapa de su vida, aunque su semblante está más pálido de lo habitual. No piensa seguir alentando las habladurías de la gente —fundamentadas, eso sí—, porque la única razón por la cual decidieron dar un duelo de exhibición y no una rueda de prensa, como las que hacen la comidilla de los programas de farándula de la tarde, es porque saben cuál es su potencial. Cuánto pueden dar y exigir al oponente al mismo tiempo, rompiendo de este modo las absurdas acusaciones sobre femineidad y debilidad.

En el campo de duelo son iguales... fuera de él también, pero sólo le permitirán a la gente ver una sola de esas facetas, la más conveniente y la que no admite prejuicios al ser opacada por la habilidad.


	6. Más que ego, gula

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>2. Gula

* * *

><p>El edificio es único, inolvidable. Manjoume puede reconocerlo incluso aunque sólo ha estado ahí una vez antes, espiando desde los muros que lo separan de la calle. Edo puede ser todo lo pomposo que quiera, exigente y de vez en cuando bastante testarudo, pero algo que hay que admirarle es ese lugar, que podría redimirle todos sus pecados si quisiera.<p>

Es un orfanato y esta vez él no se esconde para admirar las caras de los niños, limpias y saludables, pero no por eso menos tristes. Va al lado de Edo, quien ha ofrecido un duelo de exhibición para los pequeños a modo de festejo —no sabe cuál, seguro se lo ha inventado— y, ya que están, Manjoume ayudará como su oponente.

Los niños forman un tumulto a su alrededor, ávidos de noticias, regalos y atención, pues al parecer aunque frente al mundo Edo es —la mayoría de las veces— un cretino egocéntrico, para ellos es todo sonrisas y comprensión._ Una completa ironía._

Pero no es hasta que el duelo de exhibición se acaba —Manjoume se ha dejado vencer por primera vez para deleite de los mocosos—, que se acentúa aún más esa doble cara, que no es fingida, sin embargo.

Un sinfín de manjares cortesía del grupo Seringan son puestos sobre largas mesas, donde se sientan empleados y niños por igual, incluso ellos dos están apretujados entre la masa de colores y caras sonrientes, llenas de fervor por el ojiazul. A los pequeños los alimentan de manera sana, con un presupuesto necesario, pero lo que en esos momentos se extiende frente a sus ojos son comidas exóticas, postres hasta donde no alcanza la vista y en fin, todos los caprichos que Edo ha ido acumulando durante años, como si creyera que mostrándoselos da un buen ejemplo de lo que se debe y no comer.

En casa —si es que Manjoume puede llamar así a las escasas horas que pasan juntos entre giras—, Edo hace gala de su glotonería, misma que compensa con buenas jornadas de ejercicio. Se atiborra de carne asada, postres y ése maldito té que siempre está bebiendo, si alguien se atreve a interrumpirlo a la hora de la comida, si alguien se olvida de que va a comer en casa... ¡Vaya problema se puede armar! ¡Cuántos despidos injustificados ha visto cuando Edo está en esos días del mes!

Sin embargo, mientras comparte la mesa con sus amigos —incluso los llama por sus nombres—, la gula de la que hace un escándalo su personal no sale a relucir ni un solo momento. Come lo justo y necesario —les deja a los niños los demás—, e incluso hasta a él lo engaña perfectamente durante esas horas.

No, nada de esa bondad es fingida. Pero cuando van de regreso a casa, es cuando se da cuenta de que la tormenta está por empezar. Edo no ha comido casi nada y ahora está hambriento y enojado, como si toda su felicidad se hubiera quedado con los pequeños huérfanos...

—¡Más vale que se apresuren! —grita al chofer las órdenes, que deben de ser transmitidas a las cocinas de su hotel.

Manjoume se estremece levemente a su lado, no sabe si de pura diversión o de miedo.

Pobre del chef ejecutivo que esté a cargo.


	7. Más que ego, codicia

**Título: **Más que ego  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix/Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Yaoi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Pecados Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>5. Codicia

* * *

><p>Edo Phoenix, ¿codicioso? La revista que sostenía entre las manos rezaba ese título con grandes letras azules sobre una foto del joven que a su lado miraba impaciente el reloj. Su vuelo iba retrasado por una hora y una de las cosas que Edo más odiaba era la impuntualidad, por lo cual caer él mismo en ese defecto le estaba causando urticaria. Tal era su enojo que nisiquiera se había dignado a tomar asiento ni mucho menos a curiosear las revistas de años atrasados que la compañía ponía en disposición en la sala de espera.<p>

Sin embargo, Manjoume, mucho más relajado y pensando que con un acceso de ira no se podía arreglar nada, había tomado uno de los ejemplares —de hacía tres años— y curioseado hasta hartarse los chismes que habían poblado las revistas del corazón y farándula en sus tiempos más críticos.

Y precisamente ese título tan rimbombante había sido publicado unos cuantos días después de que se descubriera_ su secreto_, por lo cual le llamó la atención inmediatamente. ¿Qué otro defecto le habían encontrado a Edo durante su tiempo más oscuro con la prensa? Al parecer la codicia les había parecido bien.

O al menos de eso se convenció hasta que leyendo entre líneas descubrió otro nombre, mismo que lo obligó a leer el artículo mismo. Y conforme sus ojos se deslizaban por el papel desvahído y gastado, más grandes se hacían. Había oído rumores, pero que éstos fueran confirmados por una revista y no por el mismo Edo, era lo peor.

Más o menos, el artículo decía así:

"El siempre bien favorecido Edo Phoenix, campeón de las Ligas Profesionales, no se ha contentado con tener fama, dinero y éxito, ¡sino que también le ha echado el lazo a alguien! Y es aquí donde las encantadoras fans del muchacho pierden sus esperanzas, porque esperándose cualquier celebridad joven y bonita... ¡Ha sido Manjoume Jun el que llene todas las fantasías que ustedes, pequeñas mujercitas, han tenido! [...] Como es bien sabido, anteriormente habían llegado rumores a esta revista de que Edo Phoenix había estado saliendo (o teniendo una relación, da igual) con Marufuji Ryo, otro de los campeones duelistas, quién por cierto, este año dará a conocer al mundo su nueva Liga Profesional. Sin embargo, se habían quedado en sólo eso: rumores.

Pues esta humilde servidora tiene a bien decirles que... ¡Han sido confirmados! Una fuente confidencial nos ha dado información sobre ello, lo cual sólo termina de romperle al corazón a las que aún conservaban las esperanzas [...] ¿No es Edo Phoenix, en su opinión, alguien codicioso? Nos ha arrebatado a Ryo —y lo ha devuelto, sin embargo—, ¡y ahora mismo nos ha quitado a Manjoume Thunder!"

Tras unas cuantas frases pegajosas más y algunas quejas sin sentido, el artículo terminaba. Manjoume lo observó con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien en qué pensar. No muchas personas sabían de lo sucedido en el Mundo Oscuro —incluso él mismo tenía que admitir que sus recuerdos casi parecían un ensueño—, así que si alguien había confirmado lo sucedido, ya con el sólo hecho de decirlo era cierto. No obstante, el sentimiento que afloraba en su pecho —no, más bien, que rondaba su cerebro—, estaba muy alejado de los celos. Era estupefacción.

—Ya es hora, ¡por fin! —la voz de Edo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y ambos se pusieron en marcha para abordar el avión que los llevaría hasta América. Esa revista tenía tres años de haberse publicado y pese a que decían estar confirmados dichos rumores, él no había oído ningún escándalo de ello. ¿Sería acaso que estaba pensando demasiado, como era su costumbre?

Para cuando llegaron a sus asientos en primera clase, Manjoume casi se había convencido de olvidar el tema. No era de su incumbencia y tampoco le afectaba algo pasado, así que no había nada qué recriminar. Sin embargo, Edo, sin notar que su acompañante había cambiado de resolución y sabiendo perfectamente qué artículo había leído —era demasiado egocéntrico hasta para leer las revistas que hablaran de su persona—, no pudo evitar murmurar, con ese tono de voz que hacía que todo sonara como una burla:

—Sabes que _te quiero_, ¿verdad?

Y luego soltó una carcajada, como confirmando que todo aquello iba de broma.

Bueno —pensó Manjoume mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y hacía como que no oía al otro—, siempre supo que Edo Phoenix tenía defectos y si la codicia se incluía entre ellos daba igual. De cualquier modo ambos habían aprendido a aceptarse tal y como eran, más que dos egos —como todas las revistas los pintaban—, dos seres humanos con defectos y virtudes.

**COMPLETO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Gracias a quienes se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer~ Tengo ganas de escribir más de estos dos, pero ya se verá en un tiempo, por ahora estaré escribiendo un fanfic de Reggie (manga) y luego la tabla de Virtudes para Ryo/Asuka de la 4º temporada.

Gracias y saludos~


End file.
